


Milk Is Good For You

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, So much milk, Stuffing, Troll x Lusus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things





	Milk Is Good For You

”Aurthour that’s quite enough. I’ve already consumed three glasses today.”

Your lusus doesn’t listen, he just squeezes milk out of his udders into 4 more glasses. You don’t need anymore milk. You try to complain again but your lusus is holding the next glass to your lips. You sigh and let him help you drink your milk. It’s good for you after all. You drink down the other three glasses with more difficulty, you’re starting to feel sloshy and you can feel the swelling in your belly. He’s starting to prepare another glass and you groan.

"No Aurthour. Enough."

Your lusus is persistent despite your protests. He brings the glass to you lips and you force it down slowly. Once you’re done you flop down onto the floor on your back, your belly swollen and taut under your muscled torso. Aurthor lays down with you and rubs at your rotund tummy and you whine. He nickers at you as he fusses over you. You assume he’s trying to convey that you’re a good troll for drinking all of your milk.

He stops rubbing at your belly to move his hand down to palm at your crotch. You whimper and he just nuzzles his mustachioed face into your hair. He slips a hand inside your shorts and rubs lovingly at your nook. What is he doing?! This is highly inappropriate. Though, that doesn’t stop you from lifting your hips in invitation.

Your bulge slips out and wraps around Aurthour’s wrist as he slips a finger inside your nook. You mewl as he starts to move the digit in and out at a slow pace, your hips rising with each push of the finger. He pushes another finger inside you and scissors them and your belly moves as you pant in pleasure. 

He takes his other hand and rolls you onto your stomach. You whine as the pressure on your belly is a bit painful but he lifts you up to kneel on all fours. He stands and hovers over you, his udders brushing your back and you can feel his phallus poking at your nook. This is not how lusi and trolls are supposed to act! You spread your legs for him anyway.

He slides in slowly and you groan at how he stretches your nook. His udders brush against your rump as he starts to rock into you gently and you moan softly as his movements makes your full tummy slosh. You push back into his thrusts and the added pressure from your round torso makes your nook quiver.

His whole phallus isn’t inside you but as he starts to push into you a bit harder, a few more inches slide inside you and you keen. You push back harder and the angle of his thrusts changes, hitting you in a totally different way that’s so perfect, so good that your voice catches up tight in your throat.

You shake as you cum, your bulge shivering as it shoots your material all over the floor and you can feel Aurthour pull out and release over your legs and ass. He reaches under you and pulls you by your chest to turn you back over on your back. He pets at your hair and rubs at your belly again as you struggle to catch your breath. You’re so full and so blissed out that you think you fancy a nap. Aurthour will clean up the mess later.


End file.
